


Something to Say

by Dathfreak



Category: gen:LOCK (Web Series)
Genre: Confessions, Episode 7, I wrote this while listening to the latest episode, It's also my first time writing these characters so it might be a little weird., Multi, Overall I think i did ok, Polyamory, You'll have to forgive me a little bit because its been over a year since I last wrote, gen:LOCK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dathfreak/pseuds/Dathfreak
Summary: Val has something he has to tell the others after the battle at the anvil,  and before they finally go hunt down nemesis.





	Something to Say

**Author's Note:**

> So Val/entina is my favorite of the gen:LOCK team by far so when I write about gen:LOCK expect to see a lot of them in the stories.

The first time he knew was just after they melded during the battle at The Anvil. They had been on the run for days, all of them nervous and tired after running from the Union every few hours. Yasamin had quietly accepted that they would get little if any sleep, ensuring the safety of the rest of them. Kazu tried his hardest to keep them entertained and their morale from plummeting any further, playing some upbeat songs on his guitar while talking with Cammie. Both of them doing the best they could to care for the others, and keep them all safe the best ways they knew how. To keep them all alive and focused. 

It struck him quietly and quickly, the way a hunter does it’s prey. He wouldn’t call it love, but he did care deeply for the two of them. Enough to override the sense that he should simply run. Pack up what gear he had brought with him and simply run away the next time they touched down, find the nearest bar or club and lose himself until the union came and finally put a bullet into him. Leaving the world as a beautiful corpse, like he had originally planned. 

But he couldn’t leave them, not anymore, not with to many things left unsaid and with to much work left unfinished. So he stayed, he offered calm advice, a different outlook on an already bleak perspective. When they were at their bleakest, he played the guitar, pulling on the fuzzy memories that he knew weren’t his. His heart hammered in his throat as he watched Kazu realize that he had new memories of his own. 

“Maybe now there are some things you understand about me to?” cool facade still on his face.

“Yeah, Maybe we not do that again.” Kazu said, worry clouding his face. 

He looked at the ground, trying to hide his disappointment from the rest of them. Looking up he saw Yasamin looking at him, trying to reassure him even if she didn’t really know what was wrong, or running through his head. He smiled back quickly before looking at Cammie who was in the middle of trying to give a pep talk to the rest. Convince those that were unsure that they need phase 2, that it was what the Doctor wanted for them. 

 

He listened in that night,after they had managed to escape the Union again, as Yasamin tried to reassure Chase that he was in fact the real Chase. That the person, robot, thing, that was hunting them, wasn’t Chase. That even if it was it was a broken shell of what he once was. Reassured him that he was the real one to her, to them, to everyone else. He had to resist the urge to get up and strangle Chase in his tank as he listened to Yas softly cry to herself from the cockpit.

Once they landed at RTASA and explained everything to Marc Holcroft, he watched in amusement as Cammie single handedly took over not only their production line but also their research team, combing through all of the schematics and plans she could get her hands on. Only stopping when she made improvements to a few key designs and Holcroft asked how much it would cost to get her to join the RTASA team.

He tried not to tear up too much as he saw what Cammie had done to all of their Holons. How she had improved so much upon the designs and how she had made each one so individual and fit the personality of their users. 

‘Tonight…’ he told himself. He would tell them tonight, corner them and clear the air. For he didn’t know how tomorrow would turn out and wanted them to at least understand how he felt. 

 

 

He found them in their plane later that night, Cammie sound asleep in her pod, but the two of them quietly talking with one another. 

“Mind if I cut in?” He asked, shyness only barely creeping into his voice.

“Did something happen?” Yasamin asked, immediately on the alert and defensive.

“No nothings happened yet, I just wanted to talk to you.”

“Ah, well i’ll take that as my cue to leave.” Kazu said, standing up from the pod.

“The both of you” he said, blush faintly warming his face. 

Kazu stopped before he could even take a step.

“What did you want to talk about?” Yasamin asked, posture relaxing, though still alert.

“Oh. Uh, I, I wanted to tell you both that I uh.” 

Before he could even find the words to say them Cammie said them for him.

“He like you ya nitwits. Both of you, now if could please hurry with the confessions I would like to get some sleep tonight.” she said, though a giddy smile was fixed on her face. 

They stared at him, but he simply had stared at Cammie, a look of shock on his face. Before anyone could do or say anything Julian’s hologram appeared next to them.

“Hey guys whats… Oh…. Who said it first?” he asked, looking to Cammie.

“Me, Val was about two seconds away from running away.”

At the mention of his name he finally snapped out of it and started stalking towards his youngest team mate. 

“Why you little bunny!” he said, chasing Cammie around the plane, the younger girl vaulting over the other pods and down the ramp, cackling the whole way.

“I’d be willing to give it a try.” he heard Yasamin say from behind him. 

“Huhh???” came from Kazu.

“I meant with Val. I don’t know what I feel about you as well yet, but I am open to giving a relationship with Val a shot.”

“Oh. At least you said it first so now I can just agree.” 

“Really?” Yasamin looked at him, exasperation clearly displayed all over her face. Kazu simply shrugged his shoulders amusement and nervous shining through on his own.

Freezing again, he slowly turned around to look at them both in disbelief. 

“R-really?” 

They both nodded, a soft smile gracing both their features.

“Did you think we would simply shoot you down or insult you?” Yas asked.

“It was a possibility, one I am all to familiar with.” 

“Stories for another time. For now we should all get some sleep. Tomorrow will not be easy, and I would rather you both be rested for it.” he said a light blush still coloring his cheeks.

“I agree, it will not be easy. Whatever happens.” Yas said quietly.

Cammie and Chase just nodded their heads before going their own ways, each trying to relax in their own way before their final fight with nemesis tomorrow. 

Val watched them go before turning to look at Kazu and Yasamin.

“What?” he asked when he saw them staring at him.

“Nothing, still just processing everything.” Kazu said.

“Agreed” Yas said. 

Shaking his head he gave a bright smile before walking past the two of them to his own pod. That night he fell asleep with a smile on his face, the calm breathing of the others surrounding him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!
> 
> So I doubt anyone in this tag will actually know or remember me, but it has been a little over a year since I last wrote anything fan fic related.  
> I got a job and started college so my spare time has been limited to say the least. But Gen:LOCK inspired me to write again so here I am. Overall i'm pretty happy with how this all turned out considering my lapse in writing. I do plan on writing more but dont have any other ideas at the moment. 
> 
> If you have any comments or criticisms don't be afraid to leave them so I can start improving again. 
> 
> Other than that I hope everyone has a great day!


End file.
